


the prettiest

by junhuiwishes



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Bottom Choi Jongho, Come as Lube, Hand Jobs, Hyung Kink, M/M, Masturbation, Overstimulation, Soft Choi Jongho, Subspace, Top Jeong Yunho, what the fuck did i just write lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27401242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junhuiwishes/pseuds/junhuiwishes
Summary: Yunho watches Jongho slowly fuck up into his hand. He loves his pretty baby with all his heart.
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Jeong Yunho
Comments: 7
Kudos: 117





	the prettiest

Jongho is positioned between Yunho's legs on the floor as the older has his hand wrapped around the younger's cock. He rests naked and leans into the older's touch, who was fully clothed, and nuzzled into the warmth of Yunho's sweater. 

Jongho's tip was already red and leaking with precum as Yunho teased him relentlessly, his large hand dragging up Jongho's shaft torturously slow.

Yunho watched Jongho buck his hips to fuck up into Yunho's hand for the umpteenth time, and the sound of Jongho's whimpers and little moans fills the still air in the room. 

"H-hyungie... Hyungie, please... I-" Jongho sniffles as his eyes gloss over and tears roll down his rosy cheeks, trying to relieve himself as Yunho watches how pretty his boyfriend looks, all wrecked. Just for him.

Jongho lets out small, and airy moans out from his mouth. His chest heaves up and down, so tired from trying to increase the friction between his aching cock and his boyfriend's hand. 

"Jjongie, be good, hmm? For hyung." Yunho whispers into Jongho's ear, his low voice tickling Jongho's ear and at the same time, making him get even more hard.

"Please, please, hyungie. I'll be so good, s-so good for you. I-I just-" Jongho is cut off, with his teeth tugging at his lower lip as Yunho bites into the back of Jongho's shoulder.

But not before kissing Jongho's neck, sucking lightly which leaves the anguished moan that comes out of Jongho's mouth sound nothing less than pornographic. Yunho continues to suckle lightly at Jongho's neck and collarbone.

Picking up the pace of his hand on Jongho's dick, he pumps him, spreading the precum leaking from the tip of his rosy cock all around his hand.

"H-hyungie, more. Please. More." Jongho softly whines out as he breathing becomes more erratic, once again arching his back to fuck into Yunho's hand.

Yunho's free hand travels up Jongho's sides and pinches his nipple, using the rough pad of his thumb to rub on it till it becomes hard.

"Ah-ah! Hyungie... Hyungie, I'm-" Jongho stops as he feels Yunho's hard cock rubbing softly into the small of his back as Yunho rocks his hips back and forth into Jongho.

"You're being such a good boy for me baby. You're doing so well, and you're so pretty. The prettiest baby", Yunho lovingly says.

Yunho decides to stop playing with the younger's nipples, leaving them pebbled. 

He places his fingers on Jongho's lower lips before he feels his mouth open. And soon, Jongho's tongue swirls around the three fingers, coating it in his saliva, pretending he was suckling on Yunho's cock.

Yunho's index finger presses down on Jongho's tongue, eliciting a moan from him, which goes straight to Yunho's dick again.

Jongho feels his cheeks flush more as Yunho's tip prods into his back. The air in Yunho's bedroom is cold, but Jongho feels so incredibly hot, in love with the way Yunho touches him.

Jongho continues to suckle softly on Yunho's fingers as both their cocks pulse. His eyes were glistening with tears as Yunho kissed his neck again, sucking harder this time.

Yunho's other hand continues stroking Jongho. His thumb strokes into Jongho's slit, rubbing in little circles as well.

Yunho removes his fingers from the wet heat of Jongho's mouth and he whines once more. Jongho breathes a strangled moan through his lips and begs Yunho pathetically, a whimpering mess at this point. 

"Yunho, p-please... It's way too much."

He feels a large hand squeeze his ass a little too hard. 

"A-ah, h-hyungie.. Hyungie! M' sorry.." Jongho bit down on his lip and apologised. 

"Hyungie, too much..." He hiccups and hiccups again.

Yunho kisses Jongho hard on the mouth as their tongues frantically press into the other's. One hand kneading the soft skin of Jongho's thighs and the other still on Jongho's hard cock. 

Jongho curls his toes and squirms from the pressure of Yunho's palm into his thigh, liking the way he pushes down into Jongho, keeping him in place. He tries taking steady breaths through his mouths but all that comes out are pretty little "hahs" and "mmfs" that Yunho loves hearing. 

"You look so pretty, I'm so lucky I have someone like you", Yunho whispers lowly again, making Jongho softly groan at the praise. 

"I love you so much, my pretty baby. All mine. Just for me." Yunho plants small kisses on the back of Jongho's neck as he lifts Jongho's hips up to position his ass onto his hard on, causing the both of them to moan loudly. 

"L-love you too hyungie." Jongho replies rocking his hips back and forth on Yunho's clothed cock, the friction of his jeans making him slip further into subspace. 

Yunho's breath hitched and stills for only a second, before he moves down to nibble gently on the shell of Jongho's ear. 

They were going to be at this for quite some time. 

**Author's Note:**

> more bottom jongho 🗣️


End file.
